


Finally

by phantom_aria



Category: God Eater (Video Games), God Eater 3
Genre: F/M, I FEEL IT, Original Character(s), Other, This Isn't The End, also sshh i've been active ok ssh, i love Hugo so much, i thirst for this boy uG H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_aria/pseuds/phantom_aria
Summary: With the battle over, reuniting everyone once again. Everything was at peace. The Hounds finally achieve their dream of creating a safe haven for the AGEs with their own port. Everyone has had their happy ending all but a certain pair and finally, they shall seal their relationship in more ways than one to prove their undying love for the other.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got back to writing again! I'm free from the bounds of college and now have the time and liberty to do whatever I want! I was always a fan of the God Eater franchise ever since GE1 and in every franchise, there's this one (or two) characters I have always paired with my own character so yes, please bear with me. I just wanted to make this real, okay? My Original Character's name is Vernier. She has short, curly, pearlescent locks and striking cerulean eyes. I should stop talking, haha!  
> It's been a while since I've written mature stuff once again thus, let me off the hook, please. Thank you and enjoy reading!

           It's been years since the reclamation of Fenrir HQ and the defeat of the Ash Storm Aragami Anubis. With Neal on the Chrysanthemum, the days of the brothers could not be any brighter.

 

The same could be said for their dream. Hugo, along with his right hand, Vernier, has finally made their own port where they shall house AGEs and children to support and train them. Lulu had become a combat teacher with Phym while, Claire became a support teacher. Zeke was honored as a veteran fighter, famous with the children. All the while, Neal has finally gotten used to the Chrysanthemum and became more like himself.

 

But, a meeting was suddenly called. All members were in except the 'Devil of the Chrysanthemum,' Vernier. As they expected, Hugo spoke up first.

 

           "Where's Vernier? Why isn't she here?" Hugo questions immediately as he eyes at everyone.

 

           "She's not here for this meeting because, we're going to talk about her." Zeke answers.

 

           "When will Hugo marry mommy?" Phym blurts out suddenly, "Mommy been waiting!"

 

           Hugo's cheeks flushed, "O-Oh, so this is what that's about?"

 

           "Yeah." Neal crosses his arms, "She's been waiting for quite a while now and you two are inseparable."

 

           "She looked tough when you were injured in that battle with the Ash Storm Anubis but, she felt so guilty that she cried herself to sleep." Claire adds in. "She really cares for you."

 

           "I mean, we finally got the port, things are hitting off well..." Lulu says as she takes Claire's hand in hers, "Maybe it's time for you to seize your own happiness too, Hugo."

 

           "My own happiness..." Hugo repeats, "Can I really...?"

 

           "Please." Ricardo blurts out, "You've made everyone happy. It's your turn."

 

           "If it's a wedding you want," Hilda waves a hand, "Let it be my treat to see two aces get together."

 

Hugo scratches the back of his head and laughs, "I can't say 'no' to that offer now, can I?"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

           Hugo thought of how to propose with several people, including the girls as well. They all pitched in with what they knew most about Vernier until, they all devised what they call: "The Ultimate Proposal."

 

Hugo takes Vernier on a expedition mission together. They fought the aragami with finesse, moving together as one as they deal the final blow. Hugo always saw the beautiful side of Vernier, even when she fought, she looked beautiful.

 

Marriage didn't cross his mind at all. Until, when Hugo started to feel something more for her. They were dating and everyone rejoiced. But, nothing much happened as he was scared to lose someone so important to him. Especially Vernier. Neal has always had his eyes on her, declared his war against Hugo but, in the end, Vernier chose Hugo.

 

Amidst an aragami fight with an ash born, Hugo threw the those four words he never realized he had wanted to say: "Will you marry me?"

 

           "Huh? Hugo, I—”

 

Vernier was then hit by the aragami's attack, sending her back a distance. Vernier clicks her tongue and starts to pull out a stun grenade. She closes in and finally slams the item onto the ground, immobilizing the ash born.

 

           "Over here!" Vernier says as she takes Hugo by the hand.

 

They ran and they ran until they got some cover. They sat down on the ground, catching their breaths. Hugo then asks her again, "So, will you—- Mmpgh?!"

 

Hugo felt lips press against his as his grey eyes dilate to see Vernier kiss him. Hugo melts and wraps his arm around her. They pull away, both cheeks red.

 

           "So, is that a yes?" Hugo asks with a hopeful smile.

 

           "Do I really have to say it?" Vernier smiles, "Yes. I will marry you."

 

Suddenly, Vernier hear cheers from the comms. Hugo shrugs as Vernier laughs.

 

           "But, seriously. Please don't do that when we're fighting an ash born. I almost got devoured, okay?"

 

Finally, they were to be betrothed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

           After the wedding, all insisted Vernier and Hugo spend their honeymoon somewhere but, the two didn't have much time to do so as they had clients waiting. Vernier and Hugo were an unstoppable combo, after all. They were always selected to fight and rewarded handsomely. The team tries to set them up but, nothing always happens. Eventually, they gave up.

 

That's when something happens.

 

At their own port, things were well. Nothing special happened. Neither was busy and everyone but Hugo and Vernier were on a long expedition. Evening strikes and Hugo sees Vernier inside the male's cabin.

 

Lights were dim as Hugo was preparing for bed until his wife joins him.

 

           "You know... We never really got to have our honeymoon together." Vernier says in a teasing tone. "Everyone's not here so... Why don't we?"

 

Hugo faces Vernier, his eyes narrow as he plants both his hands firmly onto his wife's shoulders, "Are you sure?"

 

           In response, Vernier kisses him. "I've never been so sure in my life, Hugo."

 

Similar to how the bonds of their armlets breaks before they engage on a mission, Hugo pushes Vernier onto his bed and kisses her hungrily.

 

Hugo darts his tongue the moment Vernier parts her lips. How he had missed this. Their tongues danced fiercely, their breaths and body getting riled up. Vernier may be in command on the field but, on the bed? Hugo had the command.

 

Hugo felt Vernier's toned body against his hands, adoring her curves from her plump chest and voluptuous hips, he couldn't keep himself together. With Vernier's consent, he took off all clothing from her body, leaving her bare in front of him.

 

Breathless. That's what Hugo was. His grey eyes linger at his wife's curves. He starts to press kisses against her fair skin, leaving marks on obvious places and Vernier didn't mind as ahe melted in Hugo's touch.

 

His lips latch on to her chest, teasing at its stiff nubs and suckling onto it as one hand fondled the other. Vernier was moaning, she was sensitive. Thank God everyone else was at an expedition.

 

Fingers delve into her core. She feels Hugo's long and thick fingers curl inside of her as he moved already at a quick pace. The more Vernier moaned in pleasure, the more it spurred Hugo to go further.

 

Taking his fingers away from her core, he replaces them with his mouth and starts to lap up the essence she's been letting out. Hugo practically devoured her core, imbibing and thrusting his tongue into her aggressively. Vernier was screaming, her hand was against Hugo's locks, pulling on them strongly, encouraging him to go further until she's finally reached her sweet release.

 

Vernier's body was in tremors, overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure coursing through her body. Hugo lifts his head up and swallows, "You taste sweet, just like how I imagined."

 

Vernier sits up and goes on all fours, her cerulean eyes half-lidded as she places her hand over at Hugo's prominent bulge. She starts to rub him up against his clothes, "I want this, too."

 

In a swift response, Hugo strips himself off of his clothing, displaying his statuesque body in front of his wife. Vernier bites her bottom lip, enticed by what she saw.

 

Vernier uses her hand and takes hold of Hugo's erect, thick length. She starts to pump at a slow pace, watching Hugo's face contort in pleasure, hearing his voice dipped in pleasure. It edged Vernier on to move her hand faster until she sees her hand started to be coated by this white liquid.

 

           "I wouldn't want to waste this, too." Vernier chuckles in a low tone, her voice sounding like velvet.

 

Vernier wraps her lips around Hugo's tip, brushing and teasing it with her tongue. Hugo placed his hand over her head, burying his fingers against her white locks. Vernier then went lower, taking in more of Hugo's length into her mouth, bobbing her head at a rapid pace that Hugo never knew she could do. Hugo aided Vernier to further go down on him until his base by pressing her head lower and lower. Vernier starts to move her head quickly, taking in all of him in his mouth, her taste buds invaded by a tangy taste that she would never expect to love. Hugo's member couldn't take it much longer as it throbbed violently against the walls of Vernier's mouth and finally, he reaches his high.

 

Vernier takes in all the hot essence into her mouth and swallows. Vernier detaches her mouth from Hugo's length and smiles, "Was it good?"

 

           "Yeah." Hugo breathes, "Very."

 

Hugo then pulls Vernier onto his lap and peppered kisses that trailed down her neck until he finally looks at her and asks, "Can I...?"

 

           Vernier nods, "Yes."

 

With Vernier straddling Hugo, he positions his package against Vernier's core, the tip already brushing against her soaked folds. Hugo then holds Vernier by her hips, "Here I go."

 

Hugo guides Vernier down his length. Her core was tight and she feels herself being spread out greatly due to Hugo's size. Vernier didn't know if she could suddenly take in all of him after all the times they couldn't. Until, with one strong thrust, she feels Hugo's tip hit her cervix that sent her to scream.

 

           "God, I... I didn't expect you to be this big..." Vernier's pants, "I already feel so full..."

 

           "We've done this before already." Hugo chuckles, brushing any locks of hair that blocked Vernier's profile. "It doesn't hurt?"

 

           Vernier's shakes her head, "No... Not at all."

 

Hugo presses his lips against Vernier, sharing a tender kiss. Vernier's arms snake around Hugo's neck as Hugo's remain on her hips. As they kissed, Hugo finally lifts Vernier's hips and moves it down against him which causes Vernier to moan against the kiss they shared. Hugo started slow, relishing in her hot, velvety walls. Once both had gotten used to each other, Hugo picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of her with vigor.

 

Vernier lols her head back as moans slipped from her lips, enjoying how Hugo brushed against her at a quicker pace. She feels herself tighten around his package which causes Hugo to move faster and faster. The more Hugo thrusted into her, the more wanton moans Vernier let out. He relished her reactions as he moved against her core at a growing speed.

 

As if to aid Hugo, Vernier started to move her hips, meeting with every thrust he made, doing both a favor and feeling sensations rush through their bodies. Both start to lose their rationality and surrendered to the carnal feeling.

 

The more Vernier tightened, the more Hugo had to thrust in her recklessly. Vernier felt Hugo throbbing against her walls, knowing that he was slowly reaching his limit. So did she.

 

           "H—Hugo! I—Aah! Ngh! I'm clo—- Aagh!"

 

           "It's okay! G-Go! I'm rea—reaching mine, too!"

 

Moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other reverberates through out the cabin. The bed started to creak due to the intensity of their actions and with one final thrust, they both reached their undoing.

 

Hugo had released his essence inside of her while Vernier reached her orgasm. They both breathe, as if depraved of air from the act earlier. Vernier brushed her hand against Hugo's locks and smiles, "I love you, Hugo."

 

           “Me, too." Hugo smiles back, pressing a quick kiss against Vernier's, "I love you, too."


End file.
